


Dragons of Eos

by Inlustris Rosarium (Cutie_J)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dragon Regis Lucis Caelum, Dragon Tamer Clarus Amicitia, Dragon tamer Nyx Ulric, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, dragon tamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_J/pseuds/Inlustris%20Rosarium
Summary: An alternate universe in which the royalty of the world are dragons.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Noctis

A roar shook the air as Nyx reached the dragon's lair. Nyx was about to enter when the dragon warped behind him and took a swipe with it's claws. Nyx's instincts were good though he sensed the disturbance and managed to dodge it. Nyx came without a single weapon. this wasn't about fighting this was about forming a bond, he needed the dragon to trust him. A fireball flew towards him, Nyx dodged but his cloak was bit burned. "Come on big guy can we just have a chat about this?" Nyx asked trying to give the dragon a winning smile. The dragon was beautiful with nightshade scales glowing midnight orbs for eyes. It cried out something in draconic.

"I'm not here to fight," Nyx showed his full outfit, "See I have no weapons on me. Can we please talk?

The dragon called out in human speech this time, "I won't talk with some hunter!"

Nyx laughed, "I'm a pretty shitty hunter is I came to fight a dragon with no weapons." A bolt of lightning breath struck and Nyx's feet. I'm getting somewhere. That was a warning shot.

Nyx started slowly walking toward the dragon who let out a snort of fire, "Stay back human."  
"I won't. I just want to be your friend. I know you can kill me easily, but I'll just keep dodging until you believe I mean you no harm." Nyx said as he inched closer. "Can I ask your name?"  
The dragon sent another bolt of lightning past Nyx's head, "Noctis."

"Noctis, that's a good name. Well Noctis how about we make a deal? If I can make it next you without you killing me, I get to have a chat with you. We have a deal?" Nyx said trying to hide his worry.  
The dragon actaully smirked a bit, "Fine come on and try to be a hero."

Nyx started dashing and weaving as bolts of fire and and lightning tried to strike him. Nyx was starting to get a little tired but he was so close to getting what he needed he couldn't give up. Just as a bolt of fire what about to strike him he tumbled out of the way and land right in front of the dragon. Noctis lowed his head to meet Nyx's, "Looks like you won are little game Hero. So, lets talk. 


	2. Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis bond as dragon and tamer. Gladio doesn't take it the best.

"So Noct, I take if you don't see humans very often do you?" Nyx asked with a wry smirk

If dragon could blush this must be what it looks like, "I've seen humans... Gladio was supposed to come up to the cave tomorrow. My dad is with Clarus, his tamer right now."

Nyx began laughing and Noctis used his tail sweep him out from under his feet. "Still feeling smug human?"

Nyx just kept laughing, "It's Nyx. Nyx Ulric."

"Fine then Nyx, care to enlighten me about what you find so amusing?" Noctis asked with a huff of fire.

"You've been eyeing me up since I got here." Noct's eyes narrowed, "You keep looking at me like you don't really get how my body moves the way it does. Do you not know how to shapechange yet?"

Noct just looked away and growled slightly. "Ha! I knew it!"

"I'll figure it out evetually..." Noct was pouting.

"Well if you need help figuring it out let me know." The day was turning to dusk and Nyx had to go for broke and ask, "So... Noct can I hide out in your lair until morning. Ya know, daemons."

"Why do you humans all call it a lair? It's a cave that we keep out stuff in." Noct said with a roll of his eyes as he started lumbering toward the cave entrance. "Are you coming in or what?"

Nyx made chase after him just as the sun was setting.

* * *

Noctis was preparing to bed down when he Noticed Nyx shucking his clothes.

"N-Nyx, what are you doing?!" Noct asked incredulously.

"I'm stripping down kitten. You burned up most of my clothes so i need to change."

Noct was watching him intently. Nyx peeled off the last of his charred clothes, "Enjoying the show kitten?"

"Oh shut it Ulric!" Noct snarled. "I'm just... trying to understand."

"I'm sure you'll get there Noct." Nyx let out a long yawn and lied down next to Noctis. "Good night."

Noctis wrapped his tail around Nyx, "Good night."

* * *

Gladiolus had finished his trek up the mountain. He was always happy when he got to see Noct and he knew Noct could get lonely if left at his cave on his own too long. "Noct! I'm here! Ready to spread your wings some Princess?"

Gladio made his way inside Noct's cave. As he reached the heart he saw some random human asleep curled up next to Noct.

Noctis let out a sleepy yawn. "Hey Gladio. It's still too early to deal with how loud you are."

Gladio looked irate. "Noct, who the hell is this guy just here napping with you?"

"Oh this is Nyx. He challenged me to a game I guess? He won so I said I talk with him as a reward." Noct said looking like he was about to drift back off to sleep.

Nyx finally stirred awake when Gladio noticed the black Tamer's Seal on his hand. "Are you serious? This guy is gonna be your tamer? I've spent years looking after you with Dad and I thought... You know what, what I thought doesn't matter. You two enjoy each other." With that Gladiolus stormed out of the cave.

"Noct, do you want to go after him?" Nyx asked as he sat up.

Noctis looked upset but just lied back down. "It wouldn't do anyone any good right now, we'ed just fight. Lets sleep a little longer." 

Nyx was skeptical but let it go for now. _Now we'll be here for each other._


End file.
